SkyKeeper the Sky/NightWing
SkyKeeper the Sky/NightWing (By Ochorus101) Hello everyone! Just another reminder, if you are going to use one of my OCs, PLEASE ASK FOR PERMISSION FIRST! I hope y'all have a good day! ~Chorus Appearance: SkyKeeper mostly inherits their father's (WindChaser's) traits: They have the main build of a NightWing (but they are a little more skinny, due to their SkyWing genes,) with the same head shape and average wingspan of a NightWing, except for the horns on their head, which are a little more curved that a NightWings would be. Their scale patterns are that of their mother, Will-o'-Wisp the SkyWing. Their scales are ash grey, their eyes the same dull color as their scales. Their underbelly looks practically like moving lava, with mixes of red, yellow, and orange colors. They have the same color teardrop scales near their dull grey eyes. They wear a gold hoop around their left horn, which is crooked due to a training "accident" with their mother. Personality: SkyKeeper is a cold, bitter, sour dragon. They will put anyone down just to boost their own confidence, going so far as to loudly berate them when the said dragon accidentally bumped into them. They are bitter especially towards IceWings and SkyWings. They are only slightly nice to NightWings, Wisteria the RainWing, and Stratus, their adoptive little brother. They dedicate most of their time watching over Stratus, even though he's a SkyWing, the tribe SkyKeeper despises the most. They know it wasn't Stratus' fault for what happened, since they were only an egg when their father was killed by a pack of SkyWing and IceWing soldiers, one of them being their mother. They are very hypocritical, and very sarcastic and blunt. Definitely not the dragon you would want to bump into on a Sunday afternoon. Bio: SkyKeeper was always very obedient when it came to his parents and their orders. Their father, WindChaser, was always kind and caring towards them, but was often silenced by their harsh mother, Will-o-Wisp. Will-o-Wisp was a cruel and cunning dragon, only deciding to be WindChasers mate just because of all of the treasure he had. When SkyKeeper was about to hatch, Will-o-Wisp rolled them right out of her cave and down a hill, telling WindChaser she disposed of the "abomination," when he found out their egg was missing. WindChaser spent all night searching for SkyKeeper's egg, until he found it tangled in vines, the eggshell now turned a light silver, which looked like it was reflecting a small flame. SkyKeeper, after hatching, was always referred to as an "it," by their mother, and became accustom to being called an "it," or "they." They hated their mother, but was forced to obey her every command, or else they would be thrown into a very small, dark, and cramped cave, forced to stay there for days on end. Their father usually found them before they could starve and attempted to scold Will-o-Wisp for her cruel behavior to their child, only to have fire blasted at his face, leaving permanent burn marks. One day, though, SkyKeeper and WindChaser awoke to see Will-o-Wisp no where in sight. All the stress that had built upon them all of those years was finally released. SkyKeeper even made friends with a RainWing named Wisteria when the NightWings were moved to the Rain Forest. They began to have dreams where their father was brutally slaughtered, but they merely brushed it off as a "bad dream." One night, however, the scene that had played in their head so many times while they were sleeping wasn't just a dream anymore. They awoke to a blood-curdling scream that was filled to the brim with pure agony and despair. He ran outside the little wood hut they lived in to find Will-o-Wisp and a group of SkyWings and IceWings standing in front of the decapitated body of WindChaser. They hid back in the hut, praying that Will-o-Wisp wouldn't find them. Once they heard the dragons winging off, they ran to Wisteria's hut, sobbing their eyes out. Wisteria let them stay there for a few days, trying his best to comfort the distraught SkyKeeper. A few days turned into a few weeks, then months, then years. Though SkyKeeper had grown into a bitter dragon by then, they were still slightly kind to Wisteria, Wisteria not seeming to notice SkyKeeper's cold-heartedness towards others. One day, when scavenging through the thick undergrowth of the forest, they found a deep crimson SkyWing egg. Wisteria, who has never seen such an egg before, immediately took it to the hut and took care of it, with SkyKeeper occasionally glaring at it when they passed by it. Eventually, the egg hatched, revealing a dark red and orange SkyWing. SkyKeeper, though annoyed by the constant presence of the SkyWing dragonet, eventually warmed up to them, naming them "Stratus." They practically adopted him as a little brother, doing everything it took to see him smile. Though the wounds from their past still haven't fully healed, they are beginning to warm up to a few dragons that surround them. To this day, they still have the ability to see into the future, but they choose to ignore their powers, claiming that they're a "horrible curse." Conclusion: Well, that's my OC! Hope you guys like them! Hope y'all have a good day/afternoon/night! ~Chorus (AKA Savvy) Category:Non-Binary Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters